


Haven ⊗ Eyeless Jack [1]

by akabanechey



Series: The Creepypasta Series [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabanechey/pseuds/akabanechey
Summary: [Book 1 in the "Creepypasta Series"]Eyeless Jack x OFC"Sometimes home isn't four walls; it's two eyes and a heartbeat."Melina is just your average teenage girl, but there is a dark and terrifying secret she has been hiding since she was a little child. She knows Eyeless Jack, and not just because he's a killer, but because they grew up together.© Chey Eveleigh / MultifandxmSociety | January 2019





	1. 00 ⊗ Story Details

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence

**Category:** F/M

**Fandom:** Creepypasta - Fandom

**Relationship:** Eyeless Jack/Original Female Character(s)

**Characters:** Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Seedeater, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, Masky (Creepypasta), Hoodie (Creepypasta), BEN (BEN Drowned), Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, Smile Dog, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer, Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Suicide Sadie, Sally Williams (Creepypasta)

 **Language:** English

 **Series:**  Part 1 of The Creepypasta Series

 **Stats:**  Published: 2019-06-09

**Cover:**

**Description:**

_Eyeless Jack x OFC_

_"Sometimes home isn't four walls. It's two eyes and a heartbeat."_

Melina is just your average teenage girl, but there is a dark and terrifying secret she has been hiding since she was a little child. She knows Eyeless Jack, and not just because he's a killer, but because they grew up together.

© animechey / MultifandxmSociety | January 2019

**Warnings:**

This story is rated 'Mature' for a reason.

'Haven' contains graphic depictions/descriptions of violence and gore, and may contain language unsuitable for younger audiences. 

Please be aware that 'Haven' may also contain triggers.


	2. 0.50 ⊗ Character Profile #1: Melina

_PHOTO IS UNAVAILABLE_

_Full Name:_  Melina Sarah Claire Darcy

 _Alias:_  Ripper; Mel; Mellie (Seedeater)

 _Age:_  19

 _Gender:_  Female

 _Hair Colour:_ Dark Brown, almost Black

 _Eye Colour:_  Bright Blue (formerly grey-blue)

 _Height:_  5'8"

 _Personality:_  Upfront, honest, trustworthy, determined, helping,

 _Race:_  Human

 _Significant Others:_ Jack (Boyfriend)

 _Relationships:_  
 Allie Jones (best friend)  
 Cassandra Ramirez (cousin)  
 Sarah March (unknown half-sister)  
 Arielle March (unknown half-sister)  
 Cameron Moses (niece; from older half-brother)

 _Occupation:_  Serial killer; former apprentice veterinarian

 _Powers/Skills:_  Murdering skills, superior strength, anatomical knowledge, enhanced synesthesia, seismic burst

 _Crimes:_  Serial homicide, theft, torture

 _Affiliation:_ Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Seedeater, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie, BEN (BEN Drowned), Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, Smile Dog, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer, Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Suicide Sadie, Sally Williams, Cassandra Ramirez | Bloody Tears, Allie Jones | Paralyse, Sarah March, Arielle March, Cameron Moses | Skinner

 _Diagnosis:_  Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, idiopathic Schizophrenia, possible Dissociative Identity Disorder, sociopathic tendencies. Overall diagnosis is a form of Stockholm Syndrome and psychosis.

 _Additional Notes:_  Individual is dependent on the known killer Eyeless Jack and lacks the ability to distinguish between good and evil when concerning the aforementioned - or those she is affiliated with. Individual prefers to go by the name "Ripper".


	3. 0.50 ⊗ Character Profile #2: Jack

_PHOTO IS UNAVAILABLE_

_Full Name:_  Unknown

 _Alias:_  Eyeless Jack; Jack; EJ

 _Age:_  Late teens, early twenties

 _Gender:_  Male

 _Hair Colour:_  Brown

 _Eye Colour:_  Unknown

 _Height:_  6'0"

 _Personality:_  Rash, spontaneous, murderous,

 _Race:_  Unknown (most likely human)

 _Significant Others:_  Melina Darcy (Girlfriend), Unknown Female (Former Girlfriend)

 _Relationships:_  N/A

 _Occupation:_  Serial killer; possibly a former a medical student

 _Powers/Skills:_ Murdering skills, superior strength, ability to see with presumably no eyes, durability, anatomical knowledge

 _Crimes:_ Serial homicide, stalking, cannibalism, theft, torture, mutilation

 _Affiliation:_ Slenderman, Seedeater, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie, BEN (BEN Drowned), Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, Smile Dog, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer, Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Suicide Sadie, Sally Williams, Melina Darcy | Ripper, Cassandra Ramirez | Bloody Tears, Allie Jones | Paralyse, Sarah March, Arielle March, Cameron Moses | Skinner

 _Diagnosis:_  Idiopathic psychopathy, idiopathic sociopathy

 _Additional Notes:_  Individual is unable to eat human food and thus eats the organs from humans or animals in order to survive. Individual is never seen without a blue mask with black holes and some kind of black liquid on it, or without a scalpel. Individual prefers to go by the name "Eyeless Jack."


	4. 0.75 ⊗ Series Playlist

ℍ𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕊𝕖𝕖𝕜 - 𝕃𝕚𝕫𝕫 ℝ𝕠𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕥𝕥 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"Ding dong, I know you can hear me._ __  
_Open up the door, I only wanna play a little._ __  
_Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting._ _  
__It's already too late, for you to try and run away."_

ℙ𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪 𝕃𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 ℙ𝕤𝕪𝕔𝕙𝕠 - ℙ𝕠𝕣𝕔𝕖𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"You're lookin' crazy you're lookin' wrong._ __  
_It looks like we're gonna get along,_ __  
_And once I've got you it's a fact:_ _  
__Baby there's no turning back."_

𝕄𝕠𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 - 𝕊𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕥 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._ __  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster._ __  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun._ _  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster."_

𝕊𝕒𝕣𝕔𝕒𝕤𝕞 - 𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕊𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"You could be the corpse and I could be the killer._ _  
__If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner."_

𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝔻𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕊𝕦𝕟 - 𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕊𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"Cold white walls, keep you from your pad and pen._  
_You just wanna stab again._  
_I can't believe it's half this hard,  
__You never knew your mind was dark, no!"_

𝔻𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝 - 𝔹𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝔹𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._  
_Close your eyes, so many days go by._  
_Easy to find what's wrong,  
__Harder to find what's right._ _"_

𝔹𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕄𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕃𝕚𝕗𝕖 - 𝔼𝕧𝕒𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _Now that I know what I'm without,_  
_You can't just leave me.  
__Breathe into me and make me real_ _"_

𝔹𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕚𝕖𝕝𝕕 - 𝕊𝕍ℝℂ𝕀ℕ𝔸 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)   
_"We stand face-to-face,_  
_With our unhuman race._  
_We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay._  
_Our tainted history, it's playing on repeat,_  
_But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead._  
_When I was younger, I was named_  
_A generation unafraid."_

𝔹𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 - 𝕀𝕞𝕒𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _I was broken from a young age._ __  
_Taking my sulking to the masses._ __  
_Write down my poems for the few_ __  
_That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me._ __  
_Singing from heartache from the pain._ _  
__Taking my message from the veins._ _"_

ℍ𝕦𝕞𝕒𝕟 - ℂ𝕙𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕒 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕣𝕚 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _But I'm only human_ __  
_And I bleed when I fall down._ __  
_I'm only human_ __  
_And I crash and I break down._ __  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart._ __  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_ _  
__'Cause I'm only human, yeah._ _"_

𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕠𝕔𝕥𝕠𝕣 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕕 - ℂ𝕙𝕝𝕠𝕖 𝔸𝕕𝕒𝕞𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _I'll be lost inside my head,_ __  
_Bad thoughts 'till four am._ __  
_Then I'll try to sleep_ __  
_And I can't tell everyone._ __  
_I'm so scared they'll get up and run._ __  
_So I don't speak,_ __  
_And oh, I miss when we were younger._ __  
_The days were so much funner,_ _  
__Weren't they?_ _"_

ℙ𝕒𝕡𝕖𝕣 ℂ𝕣𝕠𝕨𝕟 - 𝔸𝕝𝕖𝕔 𝔹𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)   
_"She's looking out_  
_From the war that's inside._ __  
_She's screaming out_ __  
_'Cause no one survived,_ __  
_But when you're all alone_ __  
_You wait and you hide._ __  
_'Cause it's the story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea_ __  
_Knowing, there's no one who will be_ _  
__A king who will come and save his queen."_

ℂ𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕤𝕪 ℂ𝕒𝕝𝕝 - 𝕋𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝔽𝕠𝕠𝕥 ℂ𝕣𝕦𝕥𝕔𝕙 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way_  
_When it hits it shakes me to the core_  
_And makes me stronger than before._  
_It's not a question about trust,_  
_but will you stand with us,_  
_Can you feel it, make it real?"_

 

𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟 - 𝔻𝕚𝕘𝕚𝕥𝕒𝕝 𝔻𝕒𝕘𝕘𝕖𝕣𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"I made myself at home_  
_In the cobwebs and the lies_  
_I'm learning all your tricks_  
_I can hurt you from inside_  
_I made myself a promise_  
_You would never see me cry_  
_Til I make you."_

 


	5. 01 ⊗ His Beginning

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**THE DAY IT CAME** on the news, well, that was the day my world was thrown into chaos and disarray.

The police had found the remnants of what appeared to be a "satanist cult ritual gone horribly wrong," as well as finding a young man in his early twenties with disturbing injuries. Once those details were given, I was on my feet and rushing to the hospital.

The officers and doctors almost don't let me in to see him, but, when I tell them my name and that I can identify him, they finally let me past. Apparently he had been calling my name out in his delusion filled state - amongst a mix of Latin and gibberish.

Seeing him on that hospital bed with wires and tubes and machines hooked up to him makes me sick. Then I see the gauze bandage wrapped around his eyes, and an ominous black ooze soaking into the once pristine material. I almost collapse into the chair beside his bed, my hand finding his limp one by his side, and holding it tightly. It is cold and a pale grey that resembles that of a dead person.

A nurse knocks on the door and walks in, a clipboard tucked under her arm. "Oh. I wasn't aware he head a visitor. What's your name, dear? I'm Nurse Daniels."

I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile. "Melina. Melina Darcy. I'm Jack's... best friend."

"You love with him, aren't you, dear?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. I just care about him. We're known one another since we were kids."

A groan sounds from Jack's prone form and I turn my body towards him, worry shining in my blue eyes. His head turns to face me, and what sounds like a garbled version of my name gurgles up from his dry throat. Nurse Daniels hurries to hold a cup of water to his chapped lips, and I feel my stomach drop. His once normal, white teeth are almost black, and pointy. The nurse doesn't react to my discovery, and sends me a comforting smile.

A few minutes later, the nurse completes her check and thanks us before leaving. Jack's hand twitches in mine and his fingers slowly tangle themselves in with mine, nails scratching my palm as they do so. He then feebly squeezes my hand and attempts to say something, but, once again, it comes out garbled and intelligible. All I can do is try not to cry.

"It's okay, Jack," I murmur. "Don't try to talk."

He appears to glare at me. "Mel..."

"Yes, it's me. Just relax. You're hurt."

"Hungry... Can't... eat... food..."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can eat food."

 _"He can't eat human food,"_  a voice informs, resonating in my head.  _"Whatever happened to him during that ritual changed him more than what you can tell, Melina Darcy."_

I turn around and horror takes over me. Having heard the rumours about this man, I know what he is capable of, and that there's a chance I won't be getting out of this alive. A tall, slender man in a suit, no facial features or hair. There is no doubt about it - I am face-to-face with Slenderman himself.

"What... What do you mean?" I stutter.

_"I mean exactly what I said, Miss Darcy. Your friend has become something inhuman. The closest creature you know of similar to what he has become, is a ghoul."_

"What are you saying? That he can only eat humans?"

The suit-clad man nods.  _"Organs, to be exact."_

I turn back to my best friend. "How is he supposed to survive if that's the case? It's not like he can walk into a restaurant and order human organs."

 _"I will take care of that, Miss Darcy. All I need you to do is take care of_ him _."_


	6. 02 ⊗ Taking Care

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**TAKING CARE OF JACK** has been difficult considering that I had no idea where to start, or how to begin. It's been two weeks since he was released from the hospital, and I've only just become accustomed to caring for my now inhuman best friend. Thankfully, I have yet had to go out and get organs for Jack to eat - that's where Slenderman comes into play, and I'm glad for him.

I knock on the door to my spare room. "Jack, it's Mel. Can I come in?"

There's no reply, and that makes me sigh as I turn the handle and push the door open. My eyes adjust enough to the darkness of the room for me to make my way over to the window and open the curtains. However, before I've got them overly far apart, something clamps onto my right wrist, stopping me in mid motion, making me look over to where my best friend is cloaked in the shadows.

The fresh gauze from this morning is stained with the seemingly never ending flow of black ooze coming from Jack's eyes, and there seems to be a pained expression on his face. I sigh and release the curtains, dropping my hands to my sides, but his grip doesn't loosen, but tightens slightly, making me squirm in discomfort. I turn to face him and raise the arm that he's holding, giving him an expectant look, which he actually responds to, releasing me and backing away.

"Why didn't you answer me, Jack?" I ask, stepping towards him and making him continue moving away from me. "Talk to me. It's been  _two weeks_ since you've said anything to me, and I have no idea why. Slenderman said you should talk to someone other than him, so why won't you talk to me?!"

He runs into the wall and his expression seems to turn panicked as I stop barely a foot from him.

"I'm worried about you. You won't let me near you, and you won't speak to me. Fuck, you won't even go into the light when I'm around, Jack!"

He looks away and swallows harshly.

"I'm not afraid of you, Jack. So, if that's why you think, then get that stupid fucking idea out of your head! I've known you long enough to know that you would never hurt me. Just because this-" I motion to him. "-has happened to you doesn't mean that-"

In the blink of an eye, our positions are reversed. His grey, clawed hands are pinning my wrists to the wall above my head and his body is hovering barely a centimetre from mine, his face that close to mine that I am becoming cross-eyed attempting to meet where his eyes should be. I barely  _visibly_  react to his closeness, but my breathing speeds up slightly and I can feel my pulse racing through my body.

Damn my body, betraying my feelings right now. All I hope is that Jack doesn't read this as fear.

"Jack," I breathe, shifting slightly.

"Stop trying," he growls out, his voice shaky and choppy from lack of use. "Just leave me alone."

"No. He told me to take care of you, so that's what I am going to do. I won't leave your side - no matter what happens!"

"I don't want you..."

My stomach feels like it's being crushed and ripped apart, and there's an aching pain that buries itself into my chest. Right now, even shallowly breathing hurts, and my eyes feels like acid has been poured into them they're burning that harshly. Clenching my jaw, I glare at my best friend through my teary vision, his hands feeling looser than before, and that allows me to force my wrists from his grip and duck out from under him, running from the room while I fight back tears.

Slamming the door to my bedroom behind me, I dissolve into tears on my bed, hugging a pillow tightly to my trembling body as my heart feels like it shatters into tiny pieces inside my chest. Heaving sobs leave my lips, along with small amounts of saliva as I struggle to breathe through my tears and muffled crying. My nose runs onto my pillow, but I can't bring myself to care at this time.

There's a faint scratching at my door not long after my sobs have faded into sniffles, and all I can think of it being is Jack's fingernails as he rests his hand on the wood. Sitting up, I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and stare at the creamy paint on the door, waiting to see whether or not my best friend has the courage to open the door and come inside.

A few minutes pass, and nothing. With a sigh, I lay down and face away from the door, hugging the tear-soaked pillow and thinking of a time when things were so much simpler. I'm almost asleep when I hear the door creak open and then close as quietly as possible. Remaining still, the bed dips beside me and then a body is pressed up against mine, an arm coming to wrap around my middle.

"I'm sorry, Mel."


	7. 03 ⊗ Her Preparation

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**MORNING COMES AND GOES** , and I wake close to evening to find Jack still laying with me, asleep by the looks of things. With a soft but pained smile, I climb off my bed and head down to the kitchen to begin making an extremely late breakfast. Pulling the container of human kidneys from the fridge along with the milk, butter and eggs, I turn to place them on the bench and almost scream in surprise, almost dropping the food at the same time. With a harsh breath out, I place them on the bench and then swear under my breath.

"Come on, man," I groan, looking up at the immortal. "Say something when you appear, or make a noise or something. You're gonna give me a fucking heart attack if you keep doing this."

 _"My apologies, Melina Darcy,"_ Slenderman says, watching as I begin to mix the wet ingredients together to make my pancakes.  _"I did not mean to startle you."_

"No, it's fine. Is everything alright? You don't usually pop up out of nowhere. Something must have happened."

_"It concerns your friend. I will be unable to continue collecting his meals due to the proxies I have requiring further... guidance."_

"What the  _fuck_ are we supposed to do now?!" I grab the flour and sugar from the cupboard and slam the door shut, mirroring the loud sound with the containers being put on the bench before measuring out the right amounts and adding them to the batter. "I mean, there are animals we could go out and gut to get him his kidneys, but he's not overly fond of them. Humans are a completely different story here. Sure, we both have surgical knowledge, but I'm not entirely sure we have the capacity to go out and get kidneys from humans."

"Melina, it's fine," Jack rasps from the doorway. "I can manage with animal kidneys for as long as necessary."

Growling under my breath, I shoot a glare at the grey skinned male and continue to cook my pancakes, shoving the container of kidneys towards him a moment later. He takes a seat near Slenderman and the two talk while I cook, curses and scenarios running through my mind. Jack stares at the kidneys for a moment before pulling the lid off the container and picking one up, a sickened but hungry expression crossing his face.

Plating up four pancakes, my mind clicks with an idea. Humming an old tune, I pull a sharp knife out of the draw and take the kidney from Jack, my hands moving quickly as I chop it up into smaller pieces. My best friend watches with something akin to shock and disbelief as I throw the kidney into the remaining pancake batter, mixing it through before pouring out several circles of batter in the hot pan.

Once they're cooked, I plop them on a plate and slide it over to Jack as I take my seat on the other side of the counter, conveying that I'm still pissed at him. My best friend hesitantly raises the fluffy kidney-filled breakfast food to his mouth and bites down, chewing slowly as if to get a proper taste of the food. Thankfully, he swallows and makes a delighted sound, attacking the rest of his breakfast as I watch with a tormented smile. At least now there's something more human about him.

 _"Interesting,"_ Slenderman muses, his voice echoing in my head.  _"I wasn't sure as to whether that would work."_

"Had to try something," I mutter, stabbing one of my pancakes viciously and making Jack flinch. "Watching him eat raw kidneys  _makes me sick_."

My best friend recoils at the venom in my voice and stares down at what remains of his kidney pancakes with a pained expression, Slenderman looking between us with something I can only deduce as curiosity. Not feeling hungry anymore, I stand and pick up my plate, shoving the remainder of my food in the fridge, along with the remaining kidneys in the Tupperware container.

Forcefully closing the door, I brush past Jack, slamming my shoulder against his and making him grip at the counter as he reels backwards from the force of the contact. Walking up the hallway, I head into my room and slam the door once again, knowing that Jack is flinching at every loud, vicious noise I am making to convey my absolute lividity to him. However, once the door is shut, I am leaning against the cool wood fighting tears.

Closing my eyes, I slip my hand into the pocket of my hoodie and pull out the sharp knife I used to chop up the kidney for the pancakes. Placing it on my bed, I move to my wardrobe and pull out the kit I got when I started my veterinarian course before this mess started. I pull out the sedative and a syringe and put them on the bed beside the knife, followed by a sharp needle and dissolvable thread that's used to sew wounds, as well as a plastic bag.

Quickly changing into dark clothes, I put what I need in the pockets and quietly climb out the window of my bedroom into the darkening world. Placing a small piece of wood in the jamb of the window, I let it slide closed as I make my way through the neighbourhood and a safe distance from my house. Soon enough the sun vanishes altogether and I'm cloaked in darkness, making me let out a breath as I steel myself in preparation for what I am about to do.


	8. 04 ⊗ The Process

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**MAKING MY WAY THROUGH** the dark streets is easier than it sounds, and I find some kind of comfort in the darkness. However, it may only feel that way because the darkness is giving me the cover to do what I have to do in order to keep my best friend alive. That thought makes me shudder for the fraction of a second and pain to throb through my body, but I quickly regain my wits and make my way up to a house I know doesn't have a security system. Not many houses around here do, but some do.

I inch the sliding window open and slip inside, dropping into a crouch to avoid the moonlight coming in through the window. Pausing for a moment, I scuttle down the hallway, my back pressed against the wall as I look into the room closest to me. Bingo. Pulling out the sedative and syringe, I fill the latter with the former and silently walk into the room, making my way over to the bed with halting steps.

Coming to a stop by the male's side of the bed, I carefully put the syringe in his arm and press the plunger, injecting him with the powerful substance before doing the same for the female. Once I'm certain the drug has kicked in, I pull out the sharp knife from my kitchen and push the man's shirt up his body, revealing his torso. Watching his chest rise and fall, I place a gloved hand on it as I dig the blade into the upper abdominal area.

Blood bubbles out of the laceration and onto the bed, but I don't exactly have the time to worry about that. Digging deeper, I eventually scrape across the rib cage, and pull the blade out. Carefully, I push my fingers into the wound and make my way past the bone cage until I am able to hold the right kidney in my hand. I manage to successfully separate it from the veins and Renal arteries and the ureters, sliding it from his body and slipping it into the bag I brought before I stitch up the man.

I repeat the process with the man's left kidney, and then do the same to the female. Letting out a shaky breath when I'm done, I put everything back in my pockets before slipping back out of the house and closing the window with a quiet thud. Standing upright, I clench my bloodied glove covered hands and nod sharply before walking away from the house as my stomach churns sickeningly. I'm not too far from the house when I end up dry heaving into bushes, my throat contracting as my stomach tries to empty itself.

A few minutes later I'm no longer wanting to be sick, and that allows me to continue on my way back to my house. The streets are empty, save for a few already drunken teenagers, and that makes it easier to get home quickly. Soon enough, I am slipping back into my room and closing the window properly, putting the wood on the sill. Letting out a sigh of relief, I turn and walk from my room, carrying my inverted bloodied gloves in my left hand as I make my way to the kitchen.

I pull the container of kidneys from the fridge and place it on the bench before pulling the bag of kidneys out of my hoodies pocket and sitting them beside it. Just as I am about to transfer them from the bag into the container, the light flickers on and I freeze like a deer caught in the headlights. My eyes fly to where Jack is standing with his hands crossed in front of his chest, brow furrowed in confusion as he assess the situation I am in. Briefly looking down, I can see that my clothes are covered in blood, and that makes me swear.

"You're usually locked in your room by this time," I say bluntly, putting the kidneys in the container. "What are you doing wandering around?"

"You've been gone for a while," Jack replies, walking over to me. "And you've come home covered in blood and smelling of... a sedative. What did you do, Mel?"

"I got you more kidneys. What does it look like, jerk? Can't let little old you starve, can I?"

"Mel, look. I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"What? Mean what you said last yesterday? It sure sounded pretty definite and convincing to me."

"Let me finish!"

I slam the container as I put it in the fridge, followed by the door, and turn to face my friend with a venomous expression. "You've had  _plenty_  of time to talk, but all you've done is shut yourself in your fucking room, Jack! I've been  _beyond fucking worried_  about you ever since this fucking happened  _three weeks ago_ , and you've done nothing to ease my goddamn fucking worry! Unless you have another pathetic excuse for an apology, you can go fuck yourself! Hell, you can go do that anyway considering no one else will anymore!"


	9. 05 ⊗ Friends Argue

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**THE WORDS ARE UNFORGIVABLE**  and the look on Jack's face says just that. Even though we've forgiven everything the other has done over the years, this exchange is going to be one that will stay with us for quite a while; a blockage in our relationship no matter how familial or platonic, or even romantic, if I dare to be that bold right now. However, from the look of utter betrayal on Jack's face, I know that I should not be being bold, or presume such things right now.

My rage instantly dissipates and I finally feel the tears burning my eyes. With my palms flat on the bench, my head drops forward and my shoulders begin to quake with the effort I'm making to withhold my painful sobs. My hands curl into fists and a single, broken sound rips itself free from my lips, a pair of arms instantly encircling me and holding me against a lean body.

"Mel, come on," Jack murmurs into my ear. "You have every right to be furious with me, so let it all out."

"I hate you so fucking much." My nails dig into my palms. "So much."

"I know you do."

"Why do I have to do this?! I just did something..."

Somehow, he picks me up and carries me to my room despite the fact that I am covered in drying blood and that I weigh more than I should at my height. Jack barely hesitates sitting me on the edge of my bed and then kneeling between my legs, looking up at me with an unreadable expression. I allow his grey hands to hold my pale, blood spattered, shaking ones, and my shoulders continue to quake as I fight back the sobs still threatening to break free.

"It's just me, Mel." Jack's voice is soft and understanding despite my harsh and unforgivable words. "Just tell me what happened."

I sharply shake my head. "I can't... You don't need to know."

"Pretty sure I do. I mean, you come back after hours with four kidneys, all covered in blood, with this terrifying look in your eyes."

"If I say it, it makes what happened real. I don't want it to be real. I just want it to be a dream - I want all of this to be a dream where I can wake up with my best friend beside me after we spent a night watching horror movies. Why can't that happen?"

"Because that's just a dream, and this is our reality now. Things beyond our control happen all the time, Mel, and some of it can't be fixed no matter how hard we try."

"Stop giving me a fucking "reality this" and "reality that" talk, alright?"

My best friend sighs and allows me to pull away from him as I stand and move over to my wardrobe. I pull off my dark clothes and drop them into a bloody heap on the hardwood that covers most of the house's floor, except for the small bathroom and even smaller laundry. Opening the door to the wardrobe, I pull out a relatively large shirt - probably one of Jack's old ones - and a pair of tights.

Tugging them on, I pull my hair up into a ponytail and face my best friend, who is currently seated on my bed, back facing me. Sighing myself, I crawl back onto my bed and lay down, waiting for Jack to inevitably join me like last night. It doesn't take long for him to join me, his front almost pressed flush against my back and his arm around my middle, his hot breath hitting the bared skin on the back of my neck and causing a shiver to traverse my body.

"I don't get you sometimes, Mel."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're saying one thing, but your body is saying the opposite. It's contradictory, and real fucking confusing. Give me a straight answer for once."

"I'm a contradictory person, Jack. You should know that by now. I don't ever have the answers you want, and I'm not sure that I ever will." I look over my shoulder to the male. "Why are you being so nice to me anyway? I wouldn't be if I was in your position."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Friends argue, and I forgave you the moment those words came out."

"Jack..."

"Mel, you've been here for me no matter how cruel I was towards you. I know that I've been difficult ever since this happened, and that means you have every right to lash out at me."


	10. 06 ⊗ Truth Revealed

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**SOMEHOW WE FALL ASLEEP** that night despite our being up for only a handful of hours. While my sleep is plagued with nightmares of cutting people open and stealing their kidneys, leaving them to die, Jack barely stirs in the night hours. It's close to sunrise when I wake for the umpteenth time, and I decide to stay awake instead of attempting to go back to sleep.

Carefully slipping out from underneath the warmth of Jack's arm, I step onto the cold hardwood floor and pad out of the room, heading to the kitchen. Before I have a chance to fill the kettle and boil it, a static sound filling my ears and letting me know that we have a visitor. Turning, with the kettle in hand, I face the faceless being and put the kettle on the counter.

"You heard, didn't you?" I murmur, popping the lid to the electric kettle. "There'd be no other reason that you're here."

If he could smile, I'd say that Slenderman is smiling at my words.  _"I did hear about your nightly activities, Melina Darcy, and so have the police. I do believe that it will be on the morning news."_

"Great. Just great. I  _so_  need Jack finding out about it." I fill the kettle up, close the lid and put it back on its base, flipping the switch and letting it begin to boil. "There's nothing we can do, is there?"

_"No. However, if what I believe is to happen comes to pass, what has happened will lead to something much larger."_

Cursing colourfully as I put coffee and sugar and milk into my mug, thoughts swirl chaotically in my mind as I pour boiling water in as well, stirring as I do so. Placing the kettle back on its base, I carry my mug back over to the counter and sit a few seats away from Slenderman, my hand finding the black TV remote and pressing the red power button. I sip my hot coffee while the TV boots up, unaware of my best friend lurking in the shadows of the hallway behind my back.

The early morning news starts as usual - beginning with a greeting, and then followed by the weather. The hosts talk for a few moments before beginning to report news from the previous night, minor things to begin with, but the headline to the story I've been dreading appears on the bottom of the screen, making my stomach churn and clench uncomfortably.

"There has been a report of a disturbing incident that occurred within the late hours of last night," the female host informs, a grim expression on her face. "A couple in their forties had their house broken into last night and, while nothing of material value has been reported stolen, something of more health concern has."

Images of a bloodstained bed and efficiently sewn wounds appear on the screen and my throat tightens.

"The couple woke in the early hours of this morning and found themselves in pools of their own blood. While the woman checked on their children, the man placed a call to the local police station to inform police of what had happened. Police urged the couple to go straight to the hospital, and, when the couple did, it was revealed that their kidneys had been removed from their bodies by what doctors are claiming to be "the kind of skill not found in your everyday person"."

My head drops forward and mumbled curses leave my lips, the coffee cup falling from my hands and shattering on the counter, sending ceramic and hot coffee everywhere. Slamming my hands down, pieces of the shattered mug pierce my skin, but I don't feel it at all, and it's not until Jack's grey hands are wrapped around my wrists and pulling me off my seat do I realise that I'm bleeding all over the place. Moments later, my hands are submerged in cool water, my blood making the clear liquid a reddish colour.

Jack rushes to the medicine cabinet where all our painkillers and bandages and such are, returning only a few seconds later with a pair of tweezers, a bottle of antiseptic, a bandage and needle and thread just in case the wounds are deep. As he pulls the shards from my hands, I try my best to ignore the tension coming off my best friend, barely feeling anything as he dabs the antiseptic over my sliced hands and sews up one or two of the deeper wounds.

By the time my hands are wrapped in bandages, there's an almost visible aura of tension around Jack, making me shy away from the male. Slenderman watches the two of us with something I can only call curiosity, and maybe even a little amusement, but I'm not entirely sure about that second one. Either way, he seems rather focused on Jack and me right now, and it's slightly unnerving.

"Can you just say something, Jack?"

My best friend sighs, leaning against the counter. "What do you want me to say, Mel? "Thanks for keeping me fed"? You know that I am, but you shouldn't be the one getting my... the only thing I can stomach; you shouldn't be bloodying your hands for it."

"You think I  _regret_ doing what I did?" My words draw shock from both beings in the room. "The hell I fucking do! I would do it over and over again if I was put in that room with them if time went back, and I wouldn't regret it a single time."

"Mel..."

"You wanna know why?! Because it's for you! I would do anything for you, and you don't even know why!" I shake my head and smile ruefully at him. "How pathetic is that? I'm doing everything, and it's all for you. I could be out there living my life, but I'm not - and it's because I chose you over all that fucking hellish bullshit out there! I'd do it all over again in a fucking heartbeat!"

What happens next surprises even Slenderman: Jack kisses me.


	11. 07 ⊗ The Proxy

**(A/N: If anyone gets the little reference in this chapter, we can be friends.)**

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**IT'S NOT HOW I** thought my first kiss would be. Instead, it feels so much better than I could have ever imagined - especially since it's with the one I've wanted to kiss for almost a decade. However, not all good things can last, and I've known that for as long as I've been able to remember. It's when the window across from the kitchen shatters that everything becomes turned upside down.

Jack I break apart and I instantly shove him behind me, my hand finding the bloodied knife I left on the counter last night. Slenderman is nowhere to be seen, instead there's a form crouched on the floor, a maniacal cackle leaving it. It stands and I deduce that it's a male by the lack of feminine curves, and that means I have to be on the top of my game.

The light from the TV hits the male's face and my stomach clenches at the alabaster face with a cut smile that smile at me out of the darkness. They dart forward and I quickly make my way around the counter, shoulder barging them and sending them reeling back several steps, a smile beginning to work its way onto my face at the pained hiss that leaves the intruder that came in through the window.

A cackle leaves the male and he rushes forward, brandishing a knife. Snickering, I duck under the blade and push my own forward, burying it in his abdomen. Placing my other hand on the handle, I use all my force to push it further into him, and also manage to send him toppling over the back of the lounge with an exclamation of shock.

Coated with blood, my hands lose grip on the knife as he does so, and I instantly rush into the small kitchen area and grab another sharp knife, holding it steady as the mutilated man staggers to his feet on the other side of the lounge. Jack steps up beside me and I notice one of his scalpels clasped in his grey, clawed hands. Static sounding is the only notice we get as Slenderman appears, sitting at the counter to our right.

"What the fuck is this?" I demand, my gaze still pinned on the stabbed man as he drags the knife from his body, still grinning widely. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Name's Jeff the Killer," the white-faced man greets with a cackle, making me give him a blank look.

"Really? Thought it would be "Joker Reject," not something so mundane and obvious."

 _"Jeffrey is one of my Proxies,"_ Slenderman informs.  _"He is one of many, and he was a test for the two of you."_

"Test?" Jack asks, his voice betraying his distaste, as well as his tightening hold on the scalpel in his hand. "A killer is a  _test_?"

Jeff cackles, flipping my knife around and holding the handle out to me. "Good hit. We'll make a killer out of you yet."

I snatch the knife back and brandish it in my left hand, glaring at the white-faced man. "You stay the fuck away from me, you freak."

"I'm a freak? Look at your boyfriend. He's more of a monster than I am!"

Rage floods me and I throw the knife in my right hand, burying it between Jeff's eyelid-less eyes and making him drop to the ground like a sack of grain. Standing back upright, I chuck the other knife onto the counter and 'dust' my blood covered hands off, scoffing down at the prone body at my feet. Jeff twitches on the floor, blood pooling underneath his black hair.

"You just killed someone," Jack muses, making me look over at my best friend, something akin to insanity twinkling in my eyes.

 _"The killers I enlist as my Proxies are made immortal,"_ Slenderman informs, shocking both Jack and I.  _"Jeffrey will be perfectly fine in an hour. The same can be said for the two of you if you accept my offer."_

I look over at the faceless, immortal being and tilt my head, a smile crossing my face. "And what offer would that be, Slendy?"

_"To become my Proxies."_


	12. 08 ⊗ Slender Mansion

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**WALKING INTO A BUILDING** full of murderers is not how I thought I'd spend today, but it's apparently what fate had in mind. Jack and I stand shoulder-to-shoulder when we walk in, Slender walking in front of us, and Jeff, thankfully, nowhere to be seen. Well, that is, until we reach what looks like a relatively large sitting area, a handful of masked individuals sitting around the room on lounges or beanbags, or even prone on the floor.

I instantly see Jeff, and my lip curls in disgust as he grins at me, waving childishly. On the lounge beside him, there's a scarred male wearing a green scarf, smiling at us. On another lounge, there's a ghost Link, his eyes are black with red iris', blood trickling down from the sockets. Two masked males are seated on another lounge, one wearing a black mask with painted red eyes and an upside down smile, and the other wearing a white mask with black eyes, and a nose and mouth carved into the mask. Not too far in front of them on the floor is a prone body, their mask having black eyes similar to the other's, but his has a large painted smile on it.

Sitting on the beanbags are two girls: a brunette who looks to be about eight, and a teenage girl with blonde hair. The young girl has bright green eyes, blood falling from their sockets like tears, and she clutches a teddy bear to her chest. The blonde has cuts up and down her arms and on her legs, a large one on her throat, her left eye missing, and what appears to be part of the back of her head missing. Despite that, they both smile and wave at me, making me reciprocate the motions.

Lounging on yet another lounge is a girl who looks to be no less than sixteen. She has long brown hair, and appears to have a clock in place of her left eye, her right a vibrant green that sends chills down my spine. Jack's hand links with mine as four more people walk into the room. One looks to be a monochromatic clown, another is a girl with a white mask with black eyes and lips, and the last two shock the absolute fuck out of me.

"Allie?! Toby?!" I screech, making the boy and girl look at me with disbelief. They recognise me and we collide in a giant hug, my right hand still in Jack's grasp. "I can't fucking believe it! You both vanished months ago without a goddamn word, and now I find that you're both here?!"

Allie pulls back and grins at me, closing one eye and sticking her tongue out. "Of course we're here. You would have heard about what happened with Toby's family, and that I played a hand in it - as well as my own family - right?"

"I thought they were just rumours. I didn't think you two had actually done that, but damn, that was a job done good."

"T-thanks I  ***tic***  g-guess," Toby says, pulling down his half-face mask, revealing his grin, and then pushes his goggles on top of his head. "It's b-been a  ***tic*** w-while, Mel."

"And who's..." Allie cuts off short as she looks at Jack, her green eyes widening as she backs away, bumping into Toby.

I squeeze Jack's hand comfortingly as I look back at him, noting the blue mask covered in black ooze. "Al, you know who this is."

"Wait. Jack?"

My best friend nods, smiling behind his mask. "Hey, Allie."

Allie throws her arms around Jack and holds him tightly. "I heard what happened, and I am so fucking sorry. I wish I could take it all back."

Hours pass and Jack and I get introduced to everyone. The scarred male is Homicidal Liu, the ghost Link is BEN Drowned, the male with the black mask is Hoodie and the one with the white mask is Masky, the one with the painted mask is Bloody Painter, the eight-year-old is Sally and the mutilated blonde is Suicide Sadie, the girl with the clock for an eye is Clockwork, and the monochromatic clown is Laughing Jack.

Jeff was burned alive in a house fire, and his brother Liu didn't stay dead when Jeff killed him. BEN died when he was twelve, but he prefers to change his form to seem more "mature" as he puts it. Hoodie and Masky are friends outside of the mansion, and have known each other for years. Bloody Painter is, well, a bit of a mess to put it lightly. Sally had a horrific life despite her young age, and so had Sadie. Natalie had her own traumatic past that lead her becoming a killer, but she refused to tell us. Laughing Jack on the other hand, well, that was just fucking weird - and his story about his sister, Jill, is also weird.

 _"Will you accept my offer?"_ Slenderman asks as Jack and I get ready to leave near dusk.  _"You do not have long to make a decision."_

I shrug. "It'll be a change, but I'd be cool with it. Jack?"

"Living in a mansion with a bunch of serial killers," Jack muses. "Sounds like fun."

"Just because we're both interested in serial killers, doesn't mean you have to do this. I'd hate to think of what would happen if you were to say no."

"Oh, I'm not saying no."

 _"Very well,"_ Slenderman says.  _"I'll get a room prepared for you, and you can move in by the end of the week."_

Jack and I share a look before looking back at the being. " _A_ room?!"


	13. 09 ⊗ Seedeater

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**WITH A BAG SLUNG** over my shoulder and another clasped in my hand, Jack by my side in a similar predicament. It's been a few days since we readily accepted Slender's offer to become his Proxies, and we're now walking through the woods towards the mansion where we're going to live. However, before we get much closer than we currently are, a black mass charges towards us.

It barrels into us and I let out a pained yelp as my tailbone crunches against the cold, hard ground, a pained sound leaving Jack as he hits the ground only a few metres from me. Our bags are strewn across the forest floor, and the black mass is crouched in front of us, allowing us to get a good look. Honestly, it's the strangest thing I've seen in days, but it's also kinda cute in its own way.

It's legs appear to be that of a wolfs, and there's a black mane of matted hair on its back. In place of what you'd expect its face to look like, there's what appears to be the skull of an animal, and a long, slim pink tongue darting in and out of its mouth like a snake's or a lizard's tongue. However, the skull appears to have stitches on it as if it was broken apart and someone attempted to fix it, and one of its eyes appears to be stitched closed as well.

Jack climbs to his feet and slowly walks over to me, helping me up as we both keep our eyes trained on the beast in front of us. He lets me go and walks forward, making me hiss out a warning and follow him towards the beast. Jack holds out his gloved hand towards the black mass as he walks, making my nerves rise. Moments later his hand comes in contact with the skull-like head, and Jack lets out a quiet laugh at the groaning sound the beast lets out.

Its single red eye watches as I step up beside Jack and hesitantly stretch my arm out, fingers brushing over the being's head. It makes a strange chirping sound and pushes its head against our hands, making me smile and let out a soft laugh. The sound resonates in my mind and awakens memories of the childhood that I'd much rather forget, but there's one that makes delight pulse through me.

I throw my arms around the beast and feel tears sting my eyes. "I thought you were gone, old friend."

Seedeater chirps.  _'I'm alright, Mellie.'_

"Jack, you remember the stories I told you about the creature who used to come into my backyard at night and we'd play? Well, this is him."

Jack pushes his blue mask on top of his head and smiles. "So you're the one who kept Mel safe all those years. Thank you, Seedeater."

 _'Someone had to,'_ Seedeater teases my best friend. _'She hadn't met you yet, and her parents-'_

I hit the creature over the head. "You be quiet before I rip your goddamn throat out."

Before either of them can reply, Slenderman appears. Thankful for his interruption, I scurry to pick up everything that Seedeater caused us to drop and hurry along to the mansion. Jack and Seedeater share a look before hurrying after me, Slenderman appearing at mansion's door the second I get there. He lets me in without a second of hesitation and directs me to the room that Jack and I will be staying in... together... where he will be able to ask questions about what Seedeater was going to say...

I pass Allie and Toby on my way there and they greet me before walking into their room, closing the door behind them for a little privacy from the rest of the people in this house. It's not too long before I find the door labelled with my name and Jack's, as well as Seedeater's scratched into the wood below it. I can't help the smile that crosses my face at the sight of it, but it drops when I walk into the room, my eyes going wide with shock as I look around.

There are two double beds against the opposite walls, two small cupboards between the beds, a large wardrobe against the back wall of the room with a tallboy and a mini fridge standing beside it, and another door that looks to be leading out to a balcony. Throwing my bags onto the bed under the window and Jack's on the other, I slide open the glass door to the balcony and walk out, leaning against the railing and smiling at the large tree that's close enough to reach.

The door opens and two sets of footsteps walk in, one with sneakers and the other a scraping sound coming from claws. I look over my shoulder to see Jack and Seedeater looking around the room with shock, the blue mask back on my best friends face. He must notice my disgust with the mask as he quickly removes it and sits it atop the tallboy, giving me an apologetic smile.

 _'I'm sorry, Mellie,'_  Seedeater apologises, walking over and knocking his head against my shoulder, looking up at me with his red eye.  _'I thought you would have told him by now.'_

I ruffle the matted hair behind his head. "You're alright, Seedy. Just watch what you say around everyone alright? I don't need everyone finding out."

 _'Of course.'_ He pauses, briefly looking back at Jack.  _'Are you ever going to tell him?'_

"When the time is right."

A pair of arms sneak around my middle and hug me to a firm frame. "I trust you to tell me when you're ready, Mel."

I lean back against my best friend and look up at him, smiling. "You're a fucking dumbass if you think I'll keep anything from you."


	14. 10 ⊗ Lost and Found

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**I FORCE THE FITTED**  double sheet to go over the corner of the mattress, cursing as one of the bottom corners comes off its place. Jack chuckles and hops off his bed, walking over and putting it back in place, allowing me to get the top corner in place. I throw the top sheet on the bed and manage to get that one done by myself, then throwing the doona cover over it, not bothering to tuck it in at the bottom.

Throwing my pillows up the head, I collapse onto the bed and groan. "I fucking  _hate_ making double beds. How are you so good at it?"

Jack chuckles. "I had one at college before the rent got too expensive and I moved in with you."

"Fair enough."

Seedeater chirps out in his form of laughter and I sit up, giving him an evil grin as a warning. When he continues, I jump up off my bed and tackle him off the end of Jack's, making the black creature make a squawking growl sound at his surprise, and in pain. Our little wrestling match ends with me on top, a laugh leaving me at the annoyance in Seedeater's red eye.

Humming, I get off my old friend and begin to unpack all my clothes, hanging them up in one side of the wardrobe, and putting my underclothes in the cupboard beside my bed. Before I even have time to close the draw, Jack's arms are around my torso and we're falling onto my bed, a screech of shock leaving me, followed by laughter. I turn in his arms and look over at my best friend, grinning with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you think you're doing, Jack?"

"Nothing," Jack replies with a grin, light reflecting off his sharp teeth. "I just want to hold you."

I roll my eyes and wriggle out of his hold, moving to the freezer bag and pulling out the kidneys to put them in the mini fridge. "You can do that later. Right now, we both need to get out there and really get to know our new housemates - except Allie and Toby, and Seedeater of course."

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say, Mel." He lets out a dramatic sigh and gets off my bed, walking over to me with a grin and picking up his blue mask off the unused tallboy. "You can't stay away for long."

Snickering, I pat the side of his face and pick up the twin daggers Slenderman procured for me, spinning them around and walking from our room. Seedeater follows after me, letting out a chirping sound that sounds like his version of laughter, leaving Jack to close the door behind him as he leaves, locking it as well to keep the others out.

Slipping the daggers into the belt around my waist, I walk into the lounge room, but find only Toby and Allie and BEN sitting in there. Flopping down onto the beanbags, BEN grins at me and waves, cheekily poking his tongue out at Jack when he joins me, Seedeater plopping onto the floor in front of the fireplace with a groan that makes BEN cringe.

"Not a fan of my old friend?" I tease BEN, patting the creature. "Well, I suppose he's not for everyone."

BEN gives me a look. "Your beastie is fine, Melina. Jeff's on the other hand..."

My gaze slips to the red mass on the floor near Seedeater that I mistook for a cushion, and I feel my stomach drop at the look of the animal. Bright red fur and multiple tails that resemble what I've heard Slenderman's tentacles to look like, and then there's this god-awful permanent smile on the beast's face. It blinks sleepily at me and yawns, revealing teeth that look ideal for ripping meat from bones.

I give the animal a bewildered look and shake my head, turning my attention back to the familiar creature under my hand. "I'm so glad you look nothing like that thing, Seedeater."

Jack makes an amused sound and drops his head back against the back of the lounge. "So, BEN, what's up?"

BEN is briefly startled by the question, but he quickly grins and moves from where he was sitting, plopping himself down between Jack and myself, controller still in his hands and eyes trained on the screen of the TV. "I'm playing Majora's Mask."

That catches my attention. "Ooh! That's one of the best ones! I have a cousin that likes that game, and just Link in general."

"Interesting. What's her name?"

"Cassandra. She's about the same age as me. She lost her best friend when she was twelve, and I don't think she's ever really gotten over losing him."

BEN is unusually quiet as he listens to me.

"They played every Link game that came out together, and he used to always wear this silly - I thought it silly at the time - little Link costume while she would dress as Zelda. They were inseparable until he... died."

"How'd he die?" Jack asks suddenly, not having heard this story before, and, for some reason, being invested in it.

My hands wrap into fists and my nails dig into exposed flesh. "The police say he drowned, but neither Cas or I believe them. We think that he was really murdered that day - even if there's no real proof."

BEN swallows and pauses the game, turning his attention to me. "What was his name, Mel?"

"His name was..." My face becomes devoid of colour and my hands come up to cover my mouth, tears burning my eyes. "Ben. His name was Ben."

Jack jerks upright and stares at the blond boy between him and myself with utter disbelief, not entirely sure what he can say. However, I have no need for words as I throw my arms around BEN and hold him close, his hands releasing the controller and his own arms coming to wrap around my middle and hug me.


	15. 11 ⊗ Their Arrangement

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**TO TELL THE TRUTH** , after I found out that BEN is the young boy who died several years ago, I began to see him differently - compared to how I saw him when Jack and I first came here a few days ago. I wanted to tell Cassandra instantly, but BEN stopped me by saying that he has unknowingly “been in contact” with her over the past few weeks; tormenting her without knowing who she really was. When he told me that, I may or may not have lost my shit and, uh, stabbed him, but he agreed that he did kind of deserve it.

Other than that, everything seems relatively normal, and I mean that in the most mundane way possible, given that Jack and I are living in a mansion with a bunch of murderers and serial killers who seem to be all too happy to have new people to get along with. Allie and Toby spend most of their time with me, and I can’t really blame them, after all, they’re both relatively new to this freak show as well.

Not to mention, Jeff has a habit of teasing Toby about his tics and stutter, and Allie about her somewhat detrimental state of psychosis - hearing voices, twitching, and seeing things that aren’t really there. That joker reject hasn’t had much to say to either Jack or myself - except for the initial jabs at us, which ended with him being killed yet again by yours truly. He can’t poke much fun at Jack because his hands and face are covered, and he’s always wearing his hoodie, but I’m slightly more susceptible to his amusement for some reason unbeknownst to me - and one Jeff is unwilling to share.

I could always fire back at the scarred male, but I never feel like I have the energy to follow through after the first few snarky replies to his taunting. Seedeater has offered, on many occasions, to rip the serial killer into tiny pieces for me, but I’ve never thought much about that idea after my initial thought of how amusing and delightful it would be to watch the older male suffer - even for a short while. To tell the truth, that moment was slightly terrifying after I realised what I had just considered to be fun.

Realising that this place may be driving me further into the throes of insanity that I’ve been desperately trying to escape since the day I first saw Jack in that hospital bed, I know that I have to get out of this place - even if it’s only for a short period of time that will allow for me to regain my wits. Despite my deteriorating mental state, I’ve found that Jack seems to be fitting in rather well, all things considered, and it’s not that I exactly _hate_ that he’s getting along with everyone and fitting in like, well, like the missing piece of an incomplete puzzle, but I must admit that it is rather unsettling, to say the least.

Running my fingers through Seedeater’s currently blood-free fur and scratching his head, I pick up my bag and make my way out of the room I share with both the creature and Jack, almost running into Slenderman’s stationary form. Barely sparing the immortal creature a look, I walk past him and make my way through the mansion, hesitating at the front door and fighting the urge to look over my shoulder at what I am leaving behind for however long it may be.

Shaking my head, I open the door and walk out of the place I’ve called home for nearly a month now, fighting the near overwhelming urge to turn around, walk back inside and pretend that this never happened in the first place. However, for the sake of my psyche, there is no way in heaven, hell, or whatever that I will let myself go back into that den of serial killers, stalkers and lunatics until I know that I am able to handle it all without losing myself in the process.

As I step out of the forest and onto the road Jack and I used to live on before all of this happened, all I can think is that my best friend will be better off without me. After all, what am I but a hindrance? I have no superior strength like most of them, I have no weird and wonderful abilities, and I most certainly do not have the mentality to keep on cutting people open for their damned kidneys to keep my best friend alive. It’s all become just a little too much for me to cope with at this moment, and I hope that everyone - Jack, Allie, Toby, BEN and Seedeater - can come to understand that.

Feeling a pair of eyes on me as I move further from the forest, I allow myself one look over my shoulder. To my surprise, I find Liu standing in the treeline, indiscernible from the trees unless you know what you’re looking for, and that’s enough to make me stop in my tracks and turn to fully face the older of the Woods brothers. He walks over to me, the green scarf around his neck and his black jacket out of place in the middle of this summer heat, and stares down at me, his bright green eyes more unnerving than Clockwork’s.

“You’re just going to leave without saying anything to him.” It’s not a question, but rather an observation, and I’m not sure how to respond. “He will come looking for you. You are aware of this, aren’t you? He won’t stop until you’re back at that mansion.”

“I can’t be there anymore, Liu. I’m going insane just being there. This is going to sound way fucking worse than I mean for it to, but I not _like_ all of you. Everyone in that house - except for Jack - has killed someone, and even he’s bordering on doing that as well. If he ever crosses that line, I don’t think he’ll ever come back from that, and I will lose the one person in this fucked up world that I care about.”

“It sounds like you’re running away instead of facing your problems head on, little Mellie.”

“I guess that’s one way of saying it, but can you really blame me?” I instinctively run my fingers over my lightly bruised throat, remembering the night I woke up with Jack’s hands around it - only a few days ago - after he had a nightmare. “After what happened, I’m beginning to think that, instead of some random stranger, it’s going to be me that he kills. How can I stay there with that hanging over me, Liu?”

“I forgave my brother for trying to kill me. I understand the urges he gets, I’ve fallen for the same ones time and time again in the past, so who am I to really judge him, anyway?” He stuffs his hands into his pockets, looking more like an average teenager than I’ve seen him before. “I know it’s not the same for you and Jack because you don’t have those urges like he does, but can you forgive him for what he’s done? As well as what he’s going to do?”

“I’ve forgiven him for everything he’s done, but for everything he’s going to do? Just say he does kill me, how could I forgive that? Nearly killing me and actually killing me are pretty fucking different if you ask me. He can go out there and kill as many people as he wants, that doesn’t bother me, but what does is the high possibility that I may well lose either my best friend or my life - or both. I can’t do that right now.”

“You love him, don’t you?”

I catch a flash of blue in the trees and close my eyes, knowing that I have to say it in order for him to be able to let me go. With one look in Liu’s eyes, I can tell that he knows what I am about to do. “Of course I love him; he’s my best friend. So, look out for that idiot for me, will you, Liu?”

Liu smiles softly down at me, the motion tugging on the stitches in both corners of his mouth. “Of course I’ll look out for him. You know how to contact me if you ever want an update, Melina.” He lowers his voice. “Remember our deal, alright?”

“Always.”


	16. 12 ⊗ Their Abductions

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**BARELY TWO WEEKS HAVE**  passed since I left the mansion, and there have been countless incidents on the news and in the papers about people missing kidneys, and the states that their bodies have been left in. One strange thing about these incidents is that there have been words carved into various parts of their bodies, and the police have yet to figure out what any of them have to do with the others - or if they’re in any way even related to the kidneys being removed.

I, however, know exactly what is going on, and it’s more than a little unsettling. Arranging photos I printed off from the police database, I spell out the one phrase I never wanted to see - let alone hear - at any time in my life: _“This is all for you. Hope you like it, M. x J”_. Reading those words makes my skin crawl and my stomach churn, and I regret leaving the mansion even more than when I first left, but I know that there is no way that I can go back until we’ve both regained our wits.

The thought of going to see my best friend while he’s in this state makes my stomach churn, my throat burn and somewhat bitter saliva to pool in my mouth - all the tell-tale signs of being about to throw up. Closing my eyes, I drop my head forward onto my arms folded on the table and try to rid myself of the borderline overwhelming feeling, my breaths long, shaky and slow, my palms getting clammy as I do so. When it’s calmed enough that I can stand, I make my way over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of water, having a few mouthfuls before setting it on the bench.

Before I can do much more, the hair on the back of my neck stands on its end and a strange-smelling cloth is slapped over my mouth and nose. An arm slips around my middle and holds me back against my attacker, preventing me from doing much to escape as my body grows heavy and it becomes a fight for my eyes to stay open. It’s only when my eyes slip closed and my limbs turn into dead weight that I realise that I, rather stupidly considering I know just exactly who and what are out there, kept the window in the small lounge room of the flat open.

**⊗ ⊗ ⊗ ⊗**

When I come to, my head feels as though it’s been stuffed full of cotton wool, and my mouth is dry and tastes of what I’d imagine cotton wool to taste like. My eyes are heavy and feel as though they’re stuck together, and when I manage to get them open, even after I blink a few times, my vision is blurry and all I can make out are dark shapes. I can’t hear much aside from even breathing - which disturbs me quite a lot at this moment - and that means I cannot be back at the mansion, which further means that it wasn’t one of the other Proxies that kidnapped me.

Turning my head to the side, I find what appears to be Allie strapped to what looks like a modified dentist’s chair. I face the other way, already dreading what I might find, and my stomach twists uncomfortably when I see Cassandra in a similar predicament. Groaning, I try to sit up, only to find myself being held down against what I can only now say is another modified dentist’s chair. With the three of us being in this one place at the same time, only one conclusion comes to mind: that whoever has kidnapped us knows of our connection to Slenderman and his Proxies, namely Jack, Toby and BEN.

It’s not too long after I gain consciousness that Allie and Cassandra come to as well, both equally as groggy and shitty as I was when I first woke up. Given the situation we’re in, they’re as calm as I was when they find out we’re strapped down and we’re in what appears to be a room in an asylum, and they quickly come to the same conclusion I have for why we’re all here together. 

“You guys alright?” I ask, giving Cassandra a longer look than Allie because I know she’s a little more on the sensitive side than her. “I mean, this _is_ one hell of a predicament we’re in.”

“I’m uncomfortable,” Allie complains, wiggling around. “This is _not_ doing wonders for my stature.”

Cassandra hums in agreement. “The least they could have done was give us beds instead of these bastard chairs.”

“You’re all surprisingly calm given the circumstances,” a male voice says from the shadows, drawing our attention instantly.  “I thought you’d panic more, but I guess, given what you’re used to, this is quite trivial. Dealing with insane serial killers and monsters and the like must be much more traumatising than being kidnapped by a complete stranger.”

I raise an eyebrow. “And just what does a complete stranger want with us?”

“I’m something of a scientist you see, and I was hoping you three could help me with a little something. By help, I mean that you really have no choice in the matter. You’re all involuntary guinea pigs for this new experiment of mine.”

“So, if we die, that’s going to be a little bit of a problem,” Allie mocks the shadowed man.

“Oh, you’re not going to die. Did I forget to mention that this is the final product? I wouldn’t _dream_ of using an untested product on someone as special as you three.”

“You sick bastard,” Cassandra hisses. “You killed people for a stupid experiment?”

He laughs humorlessly, sending a shiver down my spine. “You say that like your friends are no better, Miss Ramirez. They’ve killed innocents, have they not? And my guess is that they were only having fun.”

Before any of us can even think of defending our friends and loved ones, black-gloved hands are gripping our chins and forcing our heads to the side, a needle being plunged into the sides of our necks. Barely seconds after the plunger is pressed down and the substance within the needle is forced into my body, a molten liquid, burning sensation spreads through my veins, muscles and nerves, followed by what feels like I’ve been dropped into liquid nitrogen and left to die.

Clenching my jaw, I throw my head back and scream through my teeth, my entire body writhing and quaking on the seat I’m strapped to. It’s pure agony, and I wish there were some way I could take both Allie’s and Cassandra’s pain from them. I don’t care that it would hurt me more; I care that they’re being hurt right in front of me and I can’t do a fucking thing to help them.

Before the pain overwhelms me, I hear the shadowed man say something. “The substance’s effects will show itself in different ways depending on what the individual is like in their soul. I am looking forward to seeing just what your abilities will be, little guinea pigs.”


	17. 13 ⊗ Manifested Abilities

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**I WAKE UP EXHAUSTED**  in my bed, with barely a memory from the last 24 hours.

Sitting up, I pause for a few moments as my head spins. Through the faint fogginess, I know that something is unbelievably wrong, and I also know that I most certainly did _not_ fall asleep on my bed the previous night - or the night before that, mind you. Well, at least I don’t think I did. Chalking it up to having a few drinks with a few of my work “friends,” I shrug it off and head to have a shower.

By the time I get out, steam has fogged up the mirror and the window, and has begun to leak under the door into the bedroom. Turning on the exhaust fan, I only have to wait a few moments to know that my previous thought of having a night out was completely off the mark. My hands instantly go to my face, forgoing holding my towel in place, and my fingers rest just below my horrified _bright blue eyes._

“What the actual _fuck?!”_ I exclaim, searching my visible skin in the mirror for any other alterations that may have been done. I find a swirling mass on the side of my neck that dips down to my collarbone, and that horrifies me further. “A fucking tattoo?! This is fucking insane!”

“Melina? Is that you?” Liu calls from outside the bathroom. “Where the hell have you, Allie and Cassie been for the past three days? You had me worried sick. Not even Slendy could find you.”

“You’re joking. Right? There’s no way he couldn’t not find us! He’s freaking _Slenderman_ for Christ’s sake!” I cover my bare body with my towel and tie it up so it doesn’t fall down yet again before stalking over and all but ripping the door open, staring up at him with a horrified expression. “Other than that, I want to know what the _fuck_ _happened to me!_ I have _no_ memories of the past few days, and now I _apparently_ look like a _walking freak show!”_

There’s a loud shattering behind me and a vibrant red flash, and it makes both Liu and myself jump. Looking back into the bathroom, I find the mirror and the sink broken; the mirror shattered beyond repair and the sink in several pieces on the floor, water pouring out of the pipe. Blinking several times, I groan in annoyance and close the door, not in the mood to deal with whatever the hell just happened. Today seems to not be my day already, and it’s only just begun.

Pushing past my uninvited guest, I walk over to the wardrobe and open it, glad for the strangely cool weather. With the doors shielding me from prying eyes, I drop my towel and pull on underclothes, socks, a pair of light blue denim jeans and a high-necked long-sleeved shirt before closing the doors and hanging my towel over the back of the closest chair. Turning back to Liu, I see a horrified look on his face, and it’s accompanied by a faint flush of red.

“You’re a bit red, Liu. You sick or something?” I ask with a slight smirk.

He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to look, but I did.”

“And you saw something, didn’t you? What’s wrong with my back?”

“It’s just, uh, it’s covered in scars.”

“They’re old, so there’s no need for you to worry.” Tugging my hair up into a ponytail, I sigh. “I haven’t told even Jack about them yet - he doesn’t even know they exist.”

“So I’m the only one that knows?”

“Other than Allie, Toby, Seedy and Slenderman, yeah. They know the story behind the scars, and I might be able to tell you one day.”

Liu smiles slightly. “I think you’d better tell your little boyfriend first.”

“You mean Jack? He’s not my boyfriend, but, yeah. I probably should tell him. I just… don’t know if I can see him when we’re both such fucking messes.”

“You think he was a mess after you left? Mel, you should see him after you’ve been missing for three days.”

Those words are enough for me to throw my small amount of belongings into a bag, write a note apologising for the sink and mirror and leave some money to pay for repairs, as well as my key, with it, and almost run out of the flat, Liu half a step behind me. We reach the forest easily, and we’re quickly met by Seedeater, who chirps happily and then throws us onto his back, giving us a quick ride to the mansion. The door opens automatically and we race up the stairs, Seedeater knowing exactly where he’s going; where we need to be right now.

He skids to a stop in front of a closed door, and it takes me barely a second to realise that it’s the door to _our_ room. Every inch of the door has been gouged out, holes littering the wood, but the name plate remains in pristine condition - as does where Seedeater’s name is scratched into the door. Sliding off his back, I place a trembling hand on the wood, barely noticing Liu climb down and stand beside me, seeming hesitant to say or do anything.

 _‘Go help him, Mellie,’_ Seedeater pleads. _‘He needs to know that you’re alright.’_

“That isn’t the word I’d use,” I murmur. “I’m just not sure what to say…”

Liu nudges me. “You don’t have to say anything right away. Just go show him that you’re here. Seedy and I will be right here if anything happens.”

“Thanks, Liu. You too, Seedy. You’re awesome friends. Been great knowing you both.”

Without waiting for them to reply, I push the door open and walk into the dark room, barely reacting to the smell of rotting flesh, dried blood and something rancid that I can’t put a name to. Once my eyes adjust to the lack of light, I notice that the bed under the window - my bed - is completely untouched, but I can’t say the same for Jack’s bed beside the window. The sheets are torn to shreds and caked in dried blood, and the mattress is lumpy, and I’m not just saying that because there’s a prone body on it, but because it has unidentifiable lumps on it.

Licking my dry lips, I make my way over to his bed, making sure not to trip on anything that’s littering the floor. One look at the face of the body and I know that it’s my best friend, his mask sitting on the small cupboard beside his bed. Hesitantly, I place a hand on his arm, and I quickly find myself pinned against the wall, my head thumping painfully against the wood, and a blade pressed against my material covered throat, a feral sound emanating from the person in front of me.

“I told you to not wake me up,” Jack barks. “Make yourself useful and find her! Or you can be useful as my next meal.”

“If you’re going to eat me, then make it quick. Just make sure you don’t regret it afterwards, because you and I both know there’s that possibility.”

“Mel…?”

I smile painfully. “Hey, Jack.”


	18. 14 ⊗ Family Bloodlines

**⊗ m e l i n a ⊗**

**WITHIN SECONDS THE BLADE** is skittering across the floor and his arms are around me, crushing me against his lean body with surprising strength. Closing my eyes, I wrap my arms around him and return the hug, glad to be back in this mansion despite the insanity it’s caused me. No matter how hard I try, I can’t fight the urge to cry, and that leads to tears beginning to soak into whatever bloodstained shirt Jack is currently wearing, but I really couldn’t care less right now.

“Don’t fucking do that again,” Jack growls at me, but its full venom is lost within the thick sound of emotion of his voice. “You were the only thing holding me together and you fucking left. I hated you so much while you were gone, then Liu told us that you’d been kidnapped along with Allie and Cassie, and I was so fucking terrified that you were going to die without…”

I reluctantly pull back and cup his face, smiling up at him through my tears. “Hey, there’s no need to worry. I’m alive and I’m back. That’s all that matters right now. I’m not going anywhere any time soon. I promise, Jack.”

He pulls away from me and clears his throat. “I should, uh, clean up this mess if you’re gonna stay here again. There’s no more rooms for you to stay in right now since Cassie, Sarah and Arielle have come to stay here with us. I know you don’t want to stay here, so I’m pretty sure Toby, Allie and I can figure something out-”

“Wait. Did you say Sarah and Arielle are here?!”

“Oh. Yeah. Um, Tim and Brian saved them from some creeps about a week after you left, and they haven’t really left their sides since then. Sarah’s become attached to Brian, and the same with Arielle and Tim. They make an odd group, that’s for sure.”

I blink, not sure if I heard him right.

“When you factor in their cousin, it gets a little hyper.”

“Who’s their cousin?”

“Cassie, but I’m pretty sure she’s their step cousin or something because their father got remarried and had another kid before they were born. I think they were conceived after he divorced their mother - while he was still married to this other chick, mind you - and there’s only about five or six months between the three of them.”

I clear my throat and swallow. “Um, you know that Cassie and I are cousins, right? And that my mother remarried after what happened with my father, right? I mean, I know that Paul had a kid from another marriage, but they were at least fifteen or sixteen before my mother and he got married, and he and my mother never told me about, intentionally anyway, about his affair, but I had a feeling something came out of it from the way I heard them talking.”

“What you’re saying is that they’re your half sisters?”

“I’m also saying that their older brother - who isn’t Paul’s, mind you - is actually my father and their mother’s son. He has a daughter who’s about the same age as us due to a teen pregnancy that both families were kind of upset about. Her name’s Cameron, and apparently she’s had quite a few run-ins with our friend Jeff over the past two weeks.” I shake my head and scoff. “It looks like this whole shit-show has turned into a fucking family affair, and I’m not sure just exactly how I feel about all this.”

“Uh, Mel, I don’t want to change the subject, but…” Jack trails off. “Your, uh, eyes. They’re glowing blue, like bright blue.”

“Now is _so_ not the fucking _time_ for all this fucking _bullshit_!”

This time I actually _see_ what happens: a coloured wave flies out of my body and collides with anything in its path. Jack thankfully ducks out of the way before it manages to hit him. Due to the darkness of the room, I can’t quite make out the extent of the damage, but I do know that both the window and the sliding door are completely shattered, and that the already barely holding together wooden door is torn from its hinges and flung against the wall across the hall, narrowly avoiding hitting both Liu and Seedeater. 

Poking my head out, I see that Liu’s face has lost all its colour, and that Seedeater’s tail is wrapped around his middle, the only logical conclusion being that he was saved from a temporary death by the beast. “Um, sorry about that, Liu. I kinda let my emotions get the best of me again, and I forgot you were out here.”

Liu gives me a shaky thumbs up. “Yeah, that’s cool. Just try not to try and kill me again, alright?”

“No promises until I get whatever the hell this is under control.”

“Fair enough.”

**⊗ ⊗ ⊗ ⊗**

_‘It’s good to see you’re alive and have returned to us, Melina Darcy,’_ Slenderman greets, the ghost of a smile reminiscent in his voice. _‘There is something different about you, and I cannot say whether it is for the better or not.’_

I agree with a small sound. “Yeah, neither can I. I mean, I’ve almost killed Liu and Seedeater since I woke up with this shit this morning, and I’m a little hesitant to interact with anyone considering it seems my emotions are the trigger to whatever these stupid powers are.”

_‘Have you spoken to Allie or Cassandra since you arrived here? They are also experiencing similar difficulties to yours. It appears as though Allie has gained some level of control over electricity, and Cassandra has shown an ability similar to that of body modification.’_

“Let me guess, they also have a gap in their memories, specifically of the past 24 hours.”

I leave the tall man’s office once he gives me the confirmation I need, and my mind begins to spin a million miles an hour, trying to figure out the reasoning behind the different powers we’ve somehow manifested in the past few days. Allie’s makes sense as she electrocuted her family members to death in their in-ground swimming pool, and Cassandra’s most likely comes from her tendency to deform her own flesh, and that of those who severely piss her off. Me, on the other hand, I have no clue as to why my manifested ability is utterly destructive; ripping everything it touches to shreds.

While it’s true that I tend to be rather emotional at times, and, on extremely rare occasions, I tend to be a little explosive, it still doesn’t explain why every time I’ve gotten even _slightly_ emotional since this morning, I’ve ended up destroying something. Then again, it may well have something to do with my childhood - something I am no more willing to disclose than Allie and I are willing to abandon Toby and Jack. Okay, that might not mean much considering the month I spent away from the mansion, but you get the damn picture.

I slam my hand against the wall, recoiling at the brilliant flash of violet and the way the wall become completely _shredded to pieces_ where the hit landed. “Jesus fucking Christ… Not sure I want to hit someone now…”

“You’re back,” Jeff laughs gleefully, walking over to me, that cut smile more plain than I remember. “And I see you’re a whole new level of _weird_. Maybe you’ll fit in around here now.”

“Oh, I fit in before, _Jeffrey_ , but I wasn’t exactly all for it, you know? Then I realised, what’s the point of pretending to be someone I’m not?”

“There’s the truth! You’re just as messed up as the rest of your family here.”

“Well, they wouldn’t be my family if they weren’t messed up too, right?” I pause and think about it for a moment. “Actually, I wouldn’t say that Sarah and Arielle are messed up - more so that they got caught up in this mess.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say, shortie.” Jeff waves and walks off, still talking to me as he rounds the corner. “I’m off to torment your niece - or torment people with your niece, whatever she prefers.”

“Oh, I heard about that, and I’ve got a word of advice for you: don’t touch a hair on her, or you’ll have to deal with her messed up family - including their partners.”

“Loud and clear, Mel. Loud and clear.”


End file.
